Care of infants and very young children often requires substantial gear. Mothers that travel with their children need convenient means for transporting the equipment necessary to care for their children. This is particularly true for children still in diapers. As these children often need to be changed at inconvenient times and in inconvenient places, a device that can transport the various items necessary for changing a baby and, at the same time, provide a clean and comfortable surface upon which to change the baby is useful to the traveling mother. Various solutions to this problem have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,150, issued to Fitzsimmons discloses a combination baby changing device and diaper bag. The baby accessory carrier of this invention includes an elongated, quilted, rectangular body with rounded corners. The body defines a central changing area for receiving a separate, water-impermeable change pad. The pad is attached to panel by VELCRO® hooking and looping strips. A U-shaped handle is connected to each side of the body in the area of the panel. Tie strips are also provided at the ends of the panel between the arms of the handles. A pair of large pockets are provided on the rear or bottom surface of panel 8 for carrying baby related articles. The pockets are formed by separate panels of material sewn to the body and they open outwardly towards the sides of the body. Additional pockets are provided on each end of the body and open inwardly towards panel. These pockets are maintained in a closed position by VELCRO® hooking and looping tabs on the body and on the inside surface of the pockets. In order to close the carrier into a compact package, the two pocket panels are folded inwardly into overlapping relationship with each other and with central panel. All three panels are then folded along the center so that the handles become aligned with one another for carrying purposes. The tie strips are then knotted together to secure the device in the fully closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,130, issued to Coates is directed to a combination carrying bag and diapering station. The diapering station has three sections separated by fold lines. A strap at one end functions as a carrying handle when the changing station is folded to form a carrying bag. End section has a pocket that opens inwardly for receiving baby related articles. The opposite end section also has a number of pockets to store other infant supplies such as bottles, pacifiers, toys, etc. Two other pockets are available to store other miscellaneous flat items. Pocket is on the outer surface and could be used to hold smaller objects such as pacifiers or key rings, or some of the possessions of the mother or father. A larger pocket is a zippered pocket for storing infant bottles and food jars and it has side sleeves and optional closure flaps. The changing station is folded into a carrying bag by folding end section upwardly along line onto middle section, and then folding the center section into the end section. The bag is then maintained closed by snap fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,257, issued to Albertieri illustrates a combination baby blanket, bunting, and bag. The baby blanket according to this invention, spreads out for use as a changing cloth. The baby blanket can be folded into a bag. This is accomplished by folding upper section down and lower section up to substantially overlie middle section. The sections can be folded in any order. The left panel is then folded along edge portion to the right to overlie first half. The left panel and the first half are then folded along the center line to overlie the second half. A first handle can be seen connected to the free end of the right panel. In addition, a second handle is connected to the rear or outer portion of the cloth panel along the center line. The combined first half, left panel, and second half are then folded along the edge portion against the right panel. The handles are positioned close enough to each other to be grasped by one hand. The sleeve is accessible so that the baby's bottle or a similar item is readily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,300, issued to Aranow disclose a convertible tote bag for holding articles therein. The bag includes a front and rear panel which are connected together along their side edges by a pair of zippers. When the zippers are unzipped, the panels can be folded flat, thereby exposing a moisture absorbing pad on which a baby can be placed for diapering. The moisture absorbent pad is releasably secured to the panels. Interposed between the pad and the panels is a releasably secured moisture impervious barrier layer to protect the panels from being wet or soiled. The barrier layer and the pad can be readily removed to enable each to be cleaned. The bag also includes a pair of carrying handles and at least one exterior pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,111, issued to Hall is directed to a convertible beach mat is provided that is lightweight, easy to fold up for transport, and bacteria-resistant. An inflatable head is connected to a body portion, and straps are associated with the corners of the head and body portions to releasably hold a towel covering the body portion alone, or both the body and head portions. The mat also is formed in combination with a carrying bag, one of the walls of the carrying bag being formed by a portion of the mat adjacent one corner of the mat. A pocket outside of the volume of the bag that contains the mat is formed with one wall of the mat for transporting accessory items.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a convenient transport device for baby changing necessaries. It is a further objective to provide such a device that converts into a baby changing surface that is both clean and comfortable for both mother and baby. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a transport device that is light weight, compact and easily carried. It is yet a further objective to provide a transport device that can be converted easily and quickly into the needed changing surface. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive, attractive and easily cleaned.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.